Warrior Cats ・ MatingClan Lemons
by Pebbledusk
Summary: A Clan that is preoccupied with mating and love. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Not suitable for children.
1. WARNING

**Warrior Cats** **・** **MatingClan**

 **This content is NOT suitable for children. May contain sensitive topics. If lemons/adult themes are not for you, do NOT continue! Read at your own risk. You have been warned.**


	2. Allegiances

**Leader**

 **Treestar –** Grey tabby tom with blue eyes. (Straight)

 **Deputy**

 **Amberflare –** Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Bisexual)

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Nettlefrost –** White tom with blue eyes (Bisexual)

 **Warriors**

 **Greyclaw –** Grey tom with blue eyes (Bisexual)

 **Snowdust –** Fluffy, pure-white she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose. (Bisexual, female preference)

 **Stormwind –** Black tom with amber eyes (Straight)

 **Lilymask –** Cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes (Bisexual)

 **Lionclaw -** A large golden tom with amber eyes, and a small mane growing on his neck. (Straight)

 **Greyclaw –** Grey tom with blue eyes (Bisexual)

 **Snowdust –** Fluffy, pure-white she-cat with blue eyes and a pink nose. (Bisexual, female preference)

 **Stormwind –** Black tom with amber eyes (Straight)

 **Lilymask –** Cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes (Bisexual)

 **Lionclaw -** A large golden tom with amber eyes, and a small mane growing on his neck. (Straight)

 **Redfur** \- A muscular, russet she-cat with darker stripes, a white chest and paws and green eyes. (Homosexual)

 **Nettlesting** \- A broad-shouldered, light brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Straight)

 **Sunleaf** \- A small, she-cat with a golden pelt and bright amber eyes. (Bisexual)

 **Duskwing** \- A lean, handsome, pure black tom with a sleek pelt and sky blue eyes. (Pansexual)

 **Iceflower** – (Not really a warrior; permanent queen.) White she-cat with silvery grey patches and ice-blue eyes.

 **Beetlenose** \- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Open**

 **Apprentices**

 **Stormpaw –** Grey tabby tom with stormy blue eyes. Mentor: **Greyclaw** (Straight)

 **Featherpaw –** Large, grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Mentor: **Lilymask**. (Pansexual)

 **Pebblepaw –** Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white splotches. Mentor: **Lionclaw**. (Straight.)

 **Ravenpaw –** Small, silver-and-black "tom" with blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Mentor: **Lionclaw**. (Pansexual. Ravenpaw was born female, but has a male identity.)

 **Pantherpaw –** Grey cat, and is also a little muscular from the training. Blue eyes. Mentor: **Beetlenose**. (Straight)

 **Brindlepaw** – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest, and underbelly; amber eyes. Mentor: **Nettlesting**. (Straight)

 **Vixenpaw** \- Jet-black she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: **Lilymask**. (Straight)

 **Duskpaw –** Brown tom with green eyes. Mentor: **Greyclaw**. (Bisexual)

 **Dewpaw –** Grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: **Greyclaw** (Bisexual, male preference)

 **Applepaw –** White she-cat with blue eyes. Mentor: **Beetlenose**. (Straight.)

 **Open**

 **Kits**

Open

 **Toys**

These are cats captured on MatingClan territory, or past MatingClan cats who have committed terrible crimes. They are free to be used by any cat.

 **Sage –** Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 **Kestrel –** Brown tom with blue eyes


	3. Chapter 1

"Dewkit! Come and watch!"

Her brother's voice was heavy and lustful, indicating that there must have been some form of mating going on in the camp. Not wanting to miss any of the action, Dewkit hopped eagerly to her paws and padded over, sitting down beside her brother. Both her brother and Applekit were watching hungrily, their eyes not leaving the scene.

As she predicted, the clearing was alive with yowls of want and desire. Featherpaw and Pebblepaw were there, Featherpaw yowling in pleasure as he pounded into Pebblepaw. The brown tabby she-cat was in a low hunting crouch, her rump in the air as her brother pumped into her hot pink core, juices streaming down her legs. Her paws were spread wide, and there was a clear view of Featherpaw's cock as it rammed into her soft pussy.

"Harder! Oh, fuck me harder, Featherpaw!" Pebblepaw yowled, her voice high. She bucked her hips against Featherpaws, moaning as his entire cock drove into her tight cunt.

The normally calm tom was alight with passion, ramming his dick right into his sister's core, moaning with pleasure as his barbs scratched at his sister's sensitive walls. Pebblepaw gasped and moaned at every thrust, pushing her hips backwards for easier entrance. Juices gushed out of Pebblepaw, and it was obvious that the she-cat was close to climaxing. Noticing this, Featherpaw sped up, plunging his cock deep into Pebblepaw as she bucked up against him, moaning with pleasure. Pebblepaw finally cummed, squirting milky-white liquid everywhere. Featherpaw quickly pulled out, climaxing himself.

Dewkit was suddenly aware of her own core, throbbing and wet and hungry. She rubbed her tail against it, desperate for some sort of relief.

"That was fantastic!" Dustkit congratulated, and Dewkit realised that the apprentices had strayed over, still breathing heavily.

"Thanks!" Pebblepaw purred, flicking the younger kit warmly with her tail. Dewkit greeted her with a purr of her own, her tail still rubbing herself.

Kits in MatingClan didn't have to properly mate until they were apprenticed, but there was definitely nothing stopping them. Dewkit was still a virgin, but she was hoping, for her own throbbing core's sake, that wouldn't remain much longer.

She noticed the other apprentices had gathered too, and she greeted them each with the same warm purr.

"Look at Pantherpaw," Applekit mooned in her ear. Applekit's blue eyes were trained on the muscular grey tom, and Dewkit rolled her eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up. He spends more time hunting and training than mating," she told the pining she-kit. The grey tom was very mysterious to her. He'd sometimes disappears with no trace, leaving so often that some cats had even forgotten his name, referring to him as 'Mystery', but every time he went out, he always came back.

"When's your apprentice ceremony?" Pantherpaw asked them. Applekit almost melted as he turned his blue eyes on her, and Dewkit gave her a sharp nudge. She was aware of the white she-kit's core, wet and glistening, and she rolled her eyes, despite her own soaked core.

"It should be any day now," Dewkit told him. The apprentice gave a nod and turned back to chat to Featherpaw.

"So do you have any toms you like?" Pebblepaw's voice sounded in her ear. Dewkit felt her cheeks redden, then shook her head.

"Not a single one?" Pebblepaw pushed on. Dewkit thought for a moment. Pantherpaw? Nah. He was handsome, just not her type. Featherpaw? No, he was too calm and mature for her. She was about to repeat her first answer when a swift movement caught her eye.

A grey tabby apprentice padded through the entrance of the camp, a rabbit hanging from his jaws. His body was lean and strong, with long legs and swift movements. His head was well-shaped, with very light, pale blue eyes that reminded her of lightning and a stormy grey tabby pelt.

"Who is that?" she whispered. Pebblepaw followed her gaze to the tom.

"Oh, him? Stormpaw. He was made an apprentice not too long ago. You should remember him." Mystified, Dewkit shook her head. Catching onto her dazed look, Pebblepaw smirked.

"Pretty hot, eh?" she teased. Dewkit glared at her and shook her head.

Stormpaw dropped his rabbit and padded over, joining his fellow apprentices.

"Hi," Dewkit greeted him. He gave her a charmingly crooked grin.

"Hello. I'm Stormpaw… and you're Dewkit, correct?" he meowed, his voice questioning. Feeling as if she was going to melt under his pale blue gaze, she forced herself to nod.

"Well, it's great to meet you."

"Come on, guys," Pebblepaw meowed, flicking her friends. "We've got to get to training now. Bye, kits."

As they left, she looked back and tossed Dewkit a wink. Dewkit rolled her eyes.

 **Thought I'd start with something soft-core! But just you wait. The real fun starts when they become apprentices :3**


	4. Chapter 2

"Your mentor will be Greyclaw." Treestar meowed, and Dewpaw turned excitedly to touch her nose to Greyclaw's.

She was excited for many reasons – first of all, the sheer fact that she was now an apprentice. But also that her mentor was Greyclaw – who, to begin with, was a handsome young tom, but she was sharing a mentor with her brother, Duskpaw, AND Stormpaw, who she had fallen madly in love with, even though she had only been aware of his presence in the last few days. She gave a purr, thinking about all three of the toms, and her tiny, dripping core.

"We'll start right away," Greyclaw purred, flicking his new apprentices warmly. "Come on, Stormpaw!"

The lean young apprentice bounded over, and Dewpaw winked goodbye and Applepaw, who had been given Beetlenose as a mentor. But her sister wasn't complaining – she just so happened to have the same mentor as her crush, Pantherpaw.

"Have you ever mated before?" Stormpaw's voice surprised her, and she shyly shook her head.

"Oh well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll love it," he purred somewhat suggestively, flicking the back of her legs with his tail, so close to her core but not close enough. Her pussy tingled with want, but she was forced to restrain herself, her muscles tense.

"This is the mating hollow," Greyclaw meowed, padding into a wide yet sheltered hollow. He looked over at his apprentices.

"I'll start with Duskpaw. Stormpaw, why don't you go show Dewpaw how it's done?"

The grey apprentice nodded, and he bounded over to Dewpaw, who was almost shivering with excitement.

"I'll be gentle," Stormpaw murmured seductively in her ear, before pushing her down and leaning down to lap at her core. She gave a squeak of surprised, but quickly quieted down as his tongue rasped soothingly over her folds, and she kicked out with her legs as she felt a wave of pleasure spread through her body. She gasped as he sped up, his tongue going deeper with each lick, before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stormp…" she begged, not even able to finish his name. He smiled, then urged her up with his paws, a paw on her back putting her in a mating position. She felt almost ready to burst, her core wetter than it ever was before.

He suddenly entered her, his erection quickly shattering her virgin barrier. She screeched with pleasure, her claws unsheathing and digging into the earth. She pressed her chest down, pushing her core against his member, gasping and moaning. Stormpaw pulled out, then slammed in again, his thrusts strong and well-timed. With each pound, Dewpaw bucked her hips back to take in more of his erection.

"I'm! I'm gonna cum!" she screeched, and, hearing this, Stormpaw sped up again, pushing in deeper. She suddenly exploded with stick white liquid, moaning as Stormpaw came as well, breathing heavily.

"Very good," Greyclaw had bounced away from Duskpaw and came over to watch. "Stormpaw, this time you mate with Duskpaw. I've got a little something to show Dewpaw here."

Dewpaw gave a little hop of excitement as she padded over to her mentor. Greyclaw turned to her with his head tipped to one side.

"This might hurt a little bit, but the pleasure will soon overcome the pain," he promised, then, without warning, leapt over and bowled her down. She was shoved to the ground, and Greyclaw sank his teeth into her haunches and pulled her rump up in a mating position.

"What-" she was silenced by Greyclaw's tail clamping over her mouth. Before she could protest again, he thrust into her pussy, already stronger and quicker than Stormpaw had gone.

He was going deep, very deep, as he pressed her chest down even more to gain more access. His teeth were embedded in her scruff, pulling her back to ride his dick even further with each thrust. He kept pounding fast and quick, reaching into Dewpaw's core with his erection. She let out a wail of pain that was muffled, and tried to struggle away from her mentor's huge cock, but he held her still and kept pounding into her.

But soon, as she became wetter, the pain vanished and the pleasure came on. She even let out a yowl of enjoyment, pushing herself into her mentor, an orgasm convulsing through her as she came again.

"Very good," her mentor purred approvingly, stepping off of her. "Your first session has gone very well. Although it is always encouraged that you practice every chance you get."

Dewpaw nodded at his advice, getting up to her paws.

"Now let's go home."


	5. Chapter 3

"Dewpaw! Wake up! You don't want to miss the fun, do you?" her brother's voice rang in her ears.

 _What fun?_ Dewpaw thought as she pulled herself to her paws, shaking her head sleepily, her paws heavy with exhaustion.

"What's going on?" she muttered, blinking her big blue eyes a couple of times to try and wake herself up.

"We're going to go practice mating," Duskpaw meowed excitedly. Dewpaw could already see his member growing at the idea of it, his tail rubbing against himself. "Me, Featherpaw, Pebblepaw, Brindlepaw and Vixenpaw. You comin'?"

"Sure," Dewpaw quickly woke herself up, getting a little turned on by the idea. As they walked out, Duskpaw stopped by Stormpaw and Pantherpaw.

"We're gonna go mate," he called in their ears. "Wanna come?"

Soon enough, the group of eight apprentices started heading for one of the Mating Hollows. MatingClan's territory were full of them, secluded areas where you could mate. Dewpaw fell into step beside Brindlepaw, and turned her head to talk to the light brown tabby.

"Do you like mating?" she meowed, in an attempt to make conversation. Brindlepaw purred.

"Of course! What about you? Rough or soft?"

Dewpaw thought for a moment.

"I don't really mind. Give me a tom and I'll be happy."

Brindlepaw purred with amusement at her response.

The apprentices reached the nearest Mating Hollow in almost no time. Duskpaw turned to look over at them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" her brother suddenly leapt for Brindlepaw, pushing her down and starting to lap at her core. Giving a shudder of pleasure, Brindlepaw let out a moan. Dewpaw saw Featherpaw go for Vixenpaw, and Pebblepaw go over to Stormpaw. That would mean she would be mating-

Her thought was cut short as a muscular grey tom leapt squarely on top of her. _Pantherpaw._ The blue-eyed tom forced her down into a mating position, his chest pushing down on her shoulders as he lifted her rump with his tail. She struggled against him, but his strong paws refused to let her move, his hind legs squarely around her own as he rubbed his cock against her pussy.

"Stop struggling," he growled, pushing into her. She let out a squeak. He was so big!

He shoved his large cock into her barely-wet core, despite her wails of protest. Pantherpaw started thrusting in and out, quicker and quicker, his barbs tearing painfully at her walls. She let out a wail. Even Greyclaw's rough mating hadn't come as close to this ruthless session.

"Stop struggling!" he ordered again, giving her a huge pound as she tried to scramble away. He continued slamming into her with strong strokes, giving small shudders of pleasure as he did so. Dewpaw continued trying to break free, but his muscled shoulders barely allowed her to move. She resisted another wail as he gave an exceptionally deep plunge, keeping himself there for a few painful moments before drawing out and thrusting in again.

"Panther…Pantherpaw!" Dewpaw screeched in pain, squealing as the tom pounded roughly into her pussy. She tried to duck away, but he raised a paw and kept it on her back. His barbs tore painfully at her tiny core, her tight pussy barely able to take in his huge cock. She let out another wail.

"Be quiet, you worthless slut," he snarled in her ear, banging her without mercy. She didn't wail anymore, instead starting to whimper with pain. He held her to the ground, pushing her chest down as he humped her fiercely.

Suddenly, he stopped, pulling out of her sore pussy, white liquid streaming everywhere. Letting out a sigh of relief, she was shocked when Pantherpaw knocked her to the ground, winding her once again.

'What?-" she gasped.

Pantherpaw forced his huge cock in her face before she had time to argue.

"Suck," he ordered. Knowing better than to argue, she wrapped her mouth around his member, licking at the head and sucking it, not even able to get half of it in her mouth. Noticing this, Pantherpaw gave a growl of annoyance, grabbing her head with his hands and pushing her deeper into him, giving a buck of his hips that forced her to deep throat him. Almost choking, she managed to keep this up for a few long moments before Pantherpaw came, filling her mouth with milky white liquid.

"Good," Pantherpaw growled, hopping to his paws. Dewpaw, after a moment, struggled to hers as well.

"Next time, don't be so loud."


End file.
